Blast From The Past
by karrajoa
Summary: Hermione and her friends are at a social gathering when she meets someone from her past. Someone with blue sapphire eyes, that some of the other's know, but she can only remember those eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the past

Blast from the past

Chapter 1 – Nice to meet you. Hey! I know you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however own this plot and a totally awesome Gryffindor scarf =D**

Warnings: This story is AU, if that's not your thing, please turn back now or give it a try anyways.

%&%&%&

"Hermione!" Harry came jogging up to her.

She was standing by her locker, taking books from her bag and putting them in her locker.

"Hi Harry," she said calmly without looking up from what she was doing.

School had just ended and everyone wanted to get out of there. It was Friday, late April and the weather was bright and warm.

"I was just wondering if you are coming to The Gathering tonight."

The Gathering was the chance for local bands to get out on a stage and play for an audience. Every year some adults put up a stage on the outside of the theatre and many teens came to hang out, listen to the music and support friends.

"Oh, I don't know Harry." Hermione bit her lower lip, she hadn't really decided yet. She was rather looking forwards to a quiet night inside with her parents, but both Harry and Lavender had asked her several times to come.

"C'mon Hermione, it'll be fun." Harry tried his best to get her to change her mind.

"But..."

"No but's, Hermione, you're coming. Even if I have to drag you down there."

"Harry, I'm old enough to decide for myself what I want to do or not," Hermione had just said when Lavender joined them too by her locker.

"Hermione, you're going either you like it or not." Lavender told her before she looked over at Harry. "I'm helping you get her down there."

"Oh, okay then," Hermione said in defeat.

"Wear something nice, there'll be boys there," Lavender winked at her.

%&%&%&

"Hey, where did Harry go?" Hermione and Lavender looked around and found Harry and Seamus talking to some other people.

They walked up to them and tried to follow the conversation.

Seamus pulled Lavender into him, one arm around her waist.

"Hey, what's up?" A guy with fiery red hair came up to them, but the question was directed to Harry.

"Hi Ron, nothing much, just getting some time away from the music," he gestured to the scene not far from them.

"I see." The guy named Ron looked around the circle and apparently saw a few unfamiliar faces.

He reached out his hand and shook first Lavender's and they exchanged names, then Dean's, then Neville's before he shook Hermione's.

He had amazing blue eyes that locked with Hermione's for about 10 seconds, while they shook hands. They made her weak in her knees, and also reminded her of something from a long time ago.

"I'm Ronald Weasley." Was all she got.

Hermione wasn't sure if she had answered him in any way, but no one said anything so she thought so.

She didn't want to let go of his warm hand but she had no other choice. She wouldn't want to be taken for some weird girl. So she let go.

The conversation got onto something else, but Hermione wasn't following. She was trying to remember where she had seen those blue eyes before.

_[Flashback]_

_Hermione was playing hide and seek with some friends. She was hiding behind a tree when he came up to her for the first time and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Eww," she exclaimed once she had taken a look at the boy. _

_The boy was a year older than her; he was in 2__nd__ grade together with her friend Harry. _

"_I love you." He said to her before he hugged her. Hermione was making a face as he did. _

_When he let go she ran away, only to be seen by Dean who had been the one to count and seek for the ones who hid._

_[End flashback]_

Hermione blushed as she remembered where she had the eyes from.

Ron had gone to the same primary school as her, only he was a year older. He was the boy who had the hugest crush on her back then.

**A/N: Yeah know... I should continue one of my other stories before I move on to another one, but this one I have already all planned out. One more chapter with them at The Gathering, one with them becoming friends, one or two with them hanging out together, possibly with some other people too, and two – three more after that^^**

**Oh, and guys, this is an original story. Not taken from someone else, how can I say this? Because this happened to me not too long ago, only I haven't got a crush on the guy now, as Hermione will get.**

**So hit the review button down there and tell me what you think! I need feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blast from the past

Blast from the past

Chapter 2 – Roflmao & a hug

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however own this plot and a pair of green sunglasses like Joey Richter's =D**

Warnings: This story is AU, if that's not your thing, please turn back now or give it a try anyways.

%&%&%&

"Lavender, that would you say if I told you I know Ron?" Hermione bit her lip as she looked over at her friend.

The two of them had left the others to take a quick trip to the loo.

"What are you talking about?" Lavender looked up from the sink where she was washing her hands and looked up at Hermione.

While most of the others knew that Ron had gone to Primary school with them, Lavender had gone to a different school and only moved there when she started 5th grade. By then Ron had changed school.

"He went to primary school with us, me and Harry and the others. He's the same year as Harry."

"Really? Well, why would I react any way because of that?" She was now finished and the two girls began on their way to the others who was now awaiting a band on stage from their school.

"You see, um, Ron kind of had a crush on me." Hermione blushed a little, hoping it would disappear before they reached the others.

"Ooo, so why do you dig it up now if I may ask?" Lavender had turned around and stepped in her way with a teasing smile.

"Oh, no reason in particular... I just..." she didn't know what to say really.

Why had she brought it up? Could it possibly be because she was now crushing on the red headed boy? 10 years after he had crushed on her?

"I think you like him," Lavender said truthfully.

Hermione blushed harder this time.

"I think he's Ginny's older brother," Lavender said thinking.

"Yeah, he probably is. I've seen them together a couple of times." It was more than once she had seen him and tried to avoid him. Of course that was back in something like 4th grade and before she had really taken any interest in boys. Not that she had any big interest in boys now either though.

"So what's the plan then?" Lavender looked exited at her. After she had started dating Seamus Finnigan Lavender had stopped planning how to get boys to herself and rather began planning Hermione's love life.

"There's no plan Lavender, I'm not getting together with Ron," Hermione told her friend frustrated.

Hermione took a step to the left and continued towards Harry and the others. Lavender caught up with her fast.

"If you say so," Lavender said in defeat.

%&%&%&

The group Roflmao we're now playing on the stage.

The group was friends of Hermione, being three guys from her grade and on from Harry's year.

Friends was really to exaggerate. She used to have a fling with one of the guys, Cormac McLaggen. He was the closes she had ever been to a boyfriend.

Hermione and Lavender was standing was standing about 30 feet from the stage, behind the crowd.

Right at the front Hermione spotted a red head. Ron. He was standing there together with a girl, Luna. Hermione had heard about her and they had talked briefly once or twice, but she didn't really know her.

Ron on the other hand looked like he did. They were standing there head banging to the music.

It made her smile. He seemed like the type who didn't care about what others thought about him. It was a good quality.

Lavender tried to say something to her, but she didn't catch it.

"What?"

"I'm going to find Seamus," Lavender almost screamed into her ear.

The music was really loud and a bit too heavy for Hermione's taste. She only stayed to support her friends.

She followed Lavender, not wanting to be left alone there.

They found Seamus, Harry and Dean on the other side of the building.

"Where did you disappear to?" Lavender asked them. They had been right behind them one second and the next they were gone.

"It got a bit loud for us, we sat out one and a half song before we couldn't take more," Dean told the girls.

%&%&%&

The five of them had been sitting on the stairs in the front of the theatre for a while, and Roflmao had joined them after they had finished playing.

"So what do you think?" The bass player, Colin asked them.

"You guys were wicked," Harry told the band and Colin grinned. He had always had some weird obsession with Harry.

Cormac took a seat next to Hermione. "What do you think then Granger?"

"You were good, but I still think you need someone to tell you something about fashion," she said to him, a bit mean.

The two of them still really didn't talk, and when they did it was awkward and Hermione had gained a habit out of insulting Cormac.

"Love you too Granger," Cormac said ironic.

"Whaaaat's up?" Ron and Luna came towards them with Ginny right behind them.

"Oh you know, Seamus and Lav snogging, Hermione and Cormac acting like a divorced cupple... That sort of stuff," Harry said joking around.

Hermione blushed and it didn't help when Ron looked at her.

She was saved when her mobile phone beeped.

Hermione pulled it up from her pocket and sighted.

"I have to go guys, dad's here to pick me up in five."

She got up and began on the long goodbye round. Hugging Harry, separating Lavender and Seamus so that she could hug Lavender, Seamus demanding a hug too. She just continued hugging them all after that. Dean and Colin, only skipping Cormac, who looked a insulted, but also a bit relieved.

She turned around to walk away without hugging, Ron, Luna and Ginny.

"Hey! I'll walk you up to the road," Ron said. "I'm heading home anyways," he said, blushing a bit.

"We're you?" Ginny asked him in suprise.

"Yeah, but you stay here with Luna. You wanted to listen to that group, whatever they we're named," he told her in a voice, the one he used when he didn't want her to join him.

"Oh, yeah, I'll stay," Ginny nodded.

Hermione began walking again, Ron following her and came up to her left side.

"So, you know Harry well?" he asked her after they we're out of sight from the others.

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. Lives only a block away from me," she said in a friendly voice. WI take it you know him too," she said, playing a bit stupid. She didn't want him to know that she was the girl from primary.

"Yeah, he's a good friend. I don't see him too often though, not nearly as much as I'd like. But we meet up sometimes, you should come once. It's nice," He looked downwards, at his shoes.

"If you want me there... Sure, I'll come," she felt nervous around him, but not like if she was going to jump from a cliff or something. It was more like a good nervous if that made any sense.

"Well, here's my dad," she said, pointing to the car even thought it was obvious that was him since it was the only car.

"Oh." Ron rubbed his neck with one hand.

"Well, I'll see you later than, I guess."

Then he hugged her.

It was a nice hug. He was a lot taller than her and he was so warm. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest.

When her dad honked the horn, Ron let go.

Hermione blushed at it.

"Bye Ron,"

"Bye 'Mione."

**A/N: What do you think? Review!**

**Thanks to all of you who added this story to favourite/alert and me to favourite/alert author, I really appreciate it! And special thanks to Big Karol, yadeniky, Aisling's corner and heronlove for giving me reviews, because of that I love you guys :3 Redvines to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blast from the past

Blast from the past

Chapter 3 – A football to the head

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however own this plot and a copy of Slytherin's locket.**

Warnings: This story is AU, if that's not your thing, please turn back now or give it a try anyways.

**%&%&%&**

Hermione was a bit disappointed.

She hadn't heard from Ron in a while, except a couple of likes and comments on Facebook.

It wasn't that she had expected more from him, but there was something there when he had walked her to the car.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something special about Ron.

%&%&%&

After 2 weeks, she had almost given up.

Still not much from Ron.

There had been several times where she had almost started chatting with him on Facebook, but she didn't have the guts to do so.

Lavender was getting a bit tired of her sulking.

One day she had almost forced Harry to give her Ron's address so that she could bring Hermione there.

Luckily Harry had told Lavender that Hermione would have to come and get it from him herself if she wanted to go see Ron.

%&%&%&

**Hey, wanna join me in the park?**

**Ron**

Hermione didn't know what to say. She just stared blank at the screen of her mobile phone.

Yes! Of course she wanted to meet Ron at the park. The weather was lovely, with a light breeze and only a few clouds.

**Yeah, sure. When do you want to meet?**

**I'm there already, come down when you feel like it.**

She didn't bother signing it with her name. If Ron sent the text to her he must have her number.

He probably got it from Harry. At the time, she didn't know whether she wanted to give him a big hug and love him or kill him the next time she saw him.

Now she didn't know what to do.

So she did the only thing logical.

Called Lavender.

"I need help!" Hermione exclaimed the second Lavender picked up the phone.

"Calm down Hermy," Lavender said soothingly.

Hermione hated the nickname, and Lavender was the only one who could call her that unless they wanted to get jumped at.

"So, tell me what's up before you hurt yourself," Lavender said with a mockingly tone in her voice. This wasn't something that happened often. Hermione usually hated listening to Lavender trying to give advices and would almost never follow any of them.

"I'm going to the park, to meet Ron, he, um, asked me." Hermione blushed and was really happy Lavender couldn't see her right then.

"Uhhhh, really?" Hermione recognized the tone in her voice. It was the teasing tone again. "Oh, well, let me think... What are you wearing?"

"Why? Is there a dress code for the park or something?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised from the question.

"Nope, but there is a dress code when you're trying to impress a guy and make him have the hots for you."

"Oh, um, jeans and a t-shirt," she answered shortly. She had never been one to bother much about her looks or clothes.

"Get rid of it. Put on the bikini I made you buy a month ago, and a pair of jeans shorts, really short ones! And a white tank top. Nothing else! Except shoes of course, wear the gladiator sandals your mother got you. And a bit of make-up, nothing much, only some mascara and maybe some lip-gloss if you feel like it."

As Lavender spoke Hermione had begun to find the various pieces of clothing lavender had told her to wear. It was a bit strange, sometimes she swore lavender knew more about her wardrobe than she did herself.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked her friend, a bit nervous.

"Uh... Make sure to not bump into anyone either of you know, it'll ruin it!"

"Okay, and Lavender?"

"Yeah Hermy?"

"Thanks." Then Hermione hung up.

She sent Ron a text, saying she would be there in about 15 minutes. The park wasn't far from her house, only about 5 minutes to walk.

Then she began to change.

When she was finished she grabbed some money and her mobile phone. She told her parents she was heading out to the park and that she had her mobile on if there was anything.

%&%&%&

She had enjoyed the walk to the park, with the warm sun on her back and the sounds of kids playing. She hummed a song and closed her eyes for a moment.

Pretty soon she would have vacation, for around 3 months! It would be great to just relax and not having to think about school.

Maybe she would see Ron a bit through the summer too?

A girl could dream, couldn't she?

When she reached the park she looked around. She was sure she would easily spot Ron.

His fiery red hair wasn't exactly hard to catch in masses of green.

And it was easy too.

He sat about 150 feet away from her, leaning his back to a big willow tree.

She walked towards him and when he spotted her a big grin came onto his face and he waved big at her with his arms.

As she got closer she noticed he was dressed in a baggy tan shorts that reached just belov his knees and a green t-shirt.

"Hey stranger," he said with the big grin still plastered on his face.

"Hello Ron," she answered him with a smile.

Truth be told, she was nervous. She had tried tricking herself into believing she didn't have a crush on him, but now that she was face to face with him she couldn't deny it any longer.

She sat down in front of him.

Ron moved and pulled her into a hug. It was even better than she remembered the last one to be.

She blushed a bit, but she actually liked that he was so outgoing.

Ron then released her from the embrace and made himself comfortable again, instead of having his leg's stretched out in front of him, he put them up to his chest.

"I hope you don't mind, Harry gave me your number," he said a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that already," she told him. "But I don't mind, really."

"So, what have you been up to lately?" He looked at her in a way that almost made her blush, but she did her best and tried to concentrate so that she wouldn't.

"Oh, you know, studying for my finals and such, reading a lot." She looked down onto the green grass. She had basically just told him she was the biggest nerd on the planet. "Uh, you then? What have you been up to since the Gathering?"

She looked up and their eyes met. The sapphire blue eyes that could make her melt and her heart pop out from her body.

"Oh, playing football, I met up with Harry some days ago, trying to study for my finals, and what not," he finished with a smile.

"Yeah, you play football with Harry, don't you?" Hermione cursed herself for not coming to any of his games.

"Yeah, I'm a keeper."

"That is probably the most ceesy thing I've ever heard," she told him with a laugh.

"No, seriously, I'm a keeper, that's my position," he said, dead serious.

She stopped laughing the moment he said it. "Oh, sorry, really I don't know what..."

She didn't get to finish before he broke into laughter himself.

"You should have seen your face," he managed to choke out between laughs.

"Ronald Weasley, that's just mean!"

He stopped laughing quickly. "I'm sorry Hermione, I couldn't resist. I really do, play keeper I mean, but I'm not mad. Are you mad at me?" He looked at her iwth what could only be described with a puppy dog face and touched her shin.

She looked up in his eyes when he did. She got a warm feeling in her body.

"No, I'm not mad," she told him quietly.

For a moment, they just sat there, staring into each other's eyes.

The moment was abruptly disturbed as something hard hit Hermione in the head and she fell forwards, almost onto Ron.

"I'm terribly sorry, are you okay?" A lady came up to them and Ron helped Hermione sit up again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hurts a bit," Hermione told her.

"I'm really sorry, my son just can't control his football sometimes, I've tried to tell him to be careful, but he never listens to me."

"It's okay, really I'm fine," she told the woman with a small smile.

"Good then, have a nice day," the woman said with a small smile.

"Here," Ron said and helped her up from the ground.

"They walked side by side to a small café that was located right by the park.

Ron paid for a bottle of water and two ice-creams.

"Here, it'll help if you have a headache," he told her, reaching out the bottle of water to her.

"Thanks Ron, but you didn't have to, I have my own money."

"Yeah, well I wanted to pay It's the least I could do for you," he said to her, before he licked his ice-cream as it started dripping a bit in the heat.

They sat down again, but on a bench this time. They at their ice-cream's and talked about various things.

%&%&%&

Hermione took a look at her watch. "Oh dear," she said to herself.

"What?" Ron stopped and looked at her.

The last 30 minutes they had walked aimless around in the park.

"It's getting late, I should head home soon," she told him, a bit sad. The day had been great, even if she had been hit in the head by a football.

"Oh," Ron said, almost as if he was disappointed. "We should probably get you home before your father kills me then," he then said, trying to lighten the tension that had built up.

"Oh, you're going to follow me home? You know, I'm old enough o be capable to do that myself?"

"Of course, I haven't known you for long, till I know you're the smartest person I know," he said, looking into her eyes again. "I just want to make sure some bad guy doesn't kidnap you or anything," he said with humour in his voice.

"Gee, thanks Ron," she answered him sarcastically.

%&%&%&

About a block away from her house Ron stopped.

"Well, this is where I say goodbye," he said sheepishly.

"Why can't you follow me to my house, what if some scary guy kidnaps me?" she asked him.

"Because I bloody well doesn't want your father to take off my bullock off, do I?"

"You're really scared of my father? That's absurd Ron."

"Yeah? Well you're his only daughter, and only child too. I remember how dad was when Ginny had her first boyfriend, not a pretty sight," he told her, and she could see the goose bumps that formed on his arm.

"And who say's I haven't had a boyfriend before? And well, you're not my boyfriend..."

Ron cut her off, mid-sentence, with a kiss.

It was sweet and slow at first then got a bit more intense before they broke up for air.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffy, but I'm way too tired to keep writing, and I was almost at my goal of 2k words anyways... If you count everything, like the disclaimer and warning and autor's note, it is 2k words anyways^^ I'm going to Germany for a couple of days, but I'll be home on the 15****th****, so I'll try and post another chapter when I get home, as soon as I can.**

**And major thanks to you guys who review! It's really what makes me keep writing. If it hadn't been for you guys I would have quit ages ago. I always get so excited when I log onto m y email and see a mail from fanfiction, it always makes my whole day. So big thanks to Big Karol, FightClub18, heronlove, donL22, fatty73, . and butterbeans! And special thanks to those of you who keep reading and reviwing. Big Hersey's bar's to all of you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blast from the past

Blast from the past

Chapter 4 – Nosy friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however own this plot and a Gryffindor tie.**

Warnings: This story is AU, if that's not your thing, well, you've read this far, haven't you?

**%&%&%&**

As her mobile phone rang Hermione picked it up and answered it.

"Hallo," she said into it.

"Hey Hermione, get your ass down to the café right now! We're all here." It was Harry.

"Sure, I'll be there soon," she answered him before she hung up, not letting him say anything more.

She sighted and kept on dressing herself.

She had just woken up and was a bit groggy still.

She put on a pair of jeans shorts that reach down to her knees and a purple tank top.

Fixing her hair, putting it up in a loose bun and putting on just a little bit of mascara.

She grabbed her mobile phone again, her wallet and after putting on her black converse shoes she head out, starting on the short walk to the café.

%&%&%&

When she enters the small café she spots them right away.

Harry, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Ron.

The latter makes her heart pounce a little harder and a lump form in her throat.

"Hi guys," she greets them before she looks around for a spot to sit.

"Hermione!" Lavender squeals, like they haven't seen each other in ages.

Hermione get's a chair from one of the other tables.

Harry moves and makes room for her. Between himself and Ron.

Hermione glares at him for a moment while wondering if Ron had told him.

"So Harry, how about you come with me to the counter so I can get myself some breakfast?" Hermione had the look she used whenever Harry was in trouble.

"Why Hermione, can't you carry your own tray?" He asked her.

"I absolutely can, I need to talk to you, that's why."

"Forget him Hermione, I'll come with you," Lavender says and got up from her seat next to Seamus.

Hermione got up and followed Lavender to the counter.

She ordered a ham sandwich and a glass of orange juice.

"So, what's up with you and Ron?" Lavender asked her casually.

"Nothing as far as I know," Hermione answered her, biting her lip.

"Really? Because he hasn't said anything to you since you came and he looks at the table all the time, what's up with that? What happened at the park last week?" Lavender asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, nothing, at the park. You know what, I don't feel like talking about it right now, maybe later," Hermione said, brushing her friend off.

"Whatever then," Lavender says before she leaves and join the others by the table again.

Hermione sighted to herself. Why did this have to be so hard?

%&%&%&

"It's been a week Harry, I doubt he really is interested," Hermione told Harry as the two of them walked outside to join the others.

After everyone had finished eating their breakfast they had moved out into the park.

"I know he's interested Hermione, he just doesn't know what to say. You just left him standing there, without a word," Harry stops and turn around facing her. "You've got to show him that _you're _interested."

"Well, that's not as easy as you think," she huffed.

She officially hated having something close to a love life.

"Well, it's up to the two of you, really," Harry told her and he kept on walking.

Hermione followed him and sat down on the grass.

She watched Lavender and Seamus.

The two of them looked happy, Lavender sat between his legs, head leaned against his chest.

Why couldn't that have been her and Ron?

She glanced at Ron, and caught him looking at her.

Hermione blushed at first, then she got up, excusing herself from the others saying she needed the loo.

She walked towards the loo, but heard someone running after her.

She turned around and saw Ron's blue eyes again.

"Hey," he said sheepishly.

"Hi," she answered him, looking down to the ground.

"Look, about last week..." he started, but she cut him off.

"Listen to me Ron, I... I really like it. You just surprised me. I'm not exactly the girl all the boys drool over and..."

"I'm a bloody git Hermione. I should have talked to you, called or at least send a text. There's no excuse for what I did, it was immature. I promise, it won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" she asked him.

"The whole thing with not talking to you," he answered, not sure where she was going.

"Good, because I don't want you to stop kissing me."

Ron looked up at her, surprised.

%&%&%&

**Tomorrow at 7 pm. Come meet me by "our" tree. **

**Love Ron**

Hermione stared at the text and smiled.

She felt all warm inside.

When they had left the park Ron had hugged her for almost too long for it to look friendly and kissed her on the cheek, quickly.

Now she was back home and it was almost time for dinner.

**Sure, I'll be there.**

**Love H.**

She sat down on her bed and bit her lip. A habit she had developed early while she was thinking.

What had Ron planned for them?

She had no idea, but she was sure it would be lovely, and she hoped it would involve some kissing.

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter, but I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and I wanted to update before I leave. I won't be away for too long, I'll be home on the 15****th****, ready for the HPDHp2 premiere! But the fact that I posted last chapter last night makes up for the short chapter (I hope). Enjoy! And review of course!**


	5. Chapter 5

Blast from the past

Blast from the past

Chapter 5 – Date night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however own this plot and a totally awesome Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows part 2 poster (thanks to my equally awesome friend.)**

Warnings: This story is AU, if that's not your thing, well, you've read this far, haven't you?

**%&%&%&**

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall and fidget nervously with her bracelet.

It was 20 to 7.

She would have to leave in 15 minutes, maybe a couple of minutes before, to go meet Ron.

She straightened out her clothes. A jeans skirt, black tights that reached just below her knees and a white thin sweater that reached just below her elbows.

As her mobile phone rang Hermione was caught off guard jumped of her bed.

When she saw the caller ID she lung forwards ad answered.

"Hi Lav, what's up?" Hermione asked into the phone.

"What's going on with me? What's going on with you? It's almost time for you to go meet Ron. You exited?"

"Yeah," Hermione blushed, even though Lavender couldn't see her.

Lavender squealed into the phone. "I'm so happy for you Hermy, you haven't looked at a guy since McLaggen. You really need this."

She blushed at the tough of Cormac, she hadn't spoken to him since the Gathering, when Harry had said they sounded like an old married couple.

"Okay Hermy, you need to head to the park now. Don't want to keep Won-Won waiting now, would you?"

Hermione cringed at the nickname Lavender had given Ron since Hermione had told her about the kiss.

"I guess I have to," Hermione answered as she glanced at the clock again. "Bye Lavender."

"Bye Hermy," Lavender said before she hung up.

Hermione put her mobile phone in her pocket and rushed downstairs.

She poked her head through the door to the living room.

"Mom, I'm heading home. My phone is on if there's anything."

"Bye hun," her mother answered her.

She then moved on to the outdoor.

She put on her shoes before she opened the door and headed towards the park.

As she walked, she had to force herself to walk slowly and not run.

%&%&%&

The first thing she noticed when she entered the park from the usual entrance, was the lights.

They came from the direction she expected Ron to be.

She kept walking until she was about 50 feet away.

That was when Ron spotted her.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed happy. He rushed up to her and leant down to give her a peck on the lips.

She blushed a little when he did so, but said nothing.

Ron then proceeded to take her hand and led her the rest of the way to "their" tree.

The big willow Ron had been sitting underneath when she met him at the park only just a little more than a week ago.

A big blanket was spread out underneath the tree now and on each corner of the squared blanket there was a candle lightened, which gave the spot a soft glow in the darkening evening. On one side of the blanket a basket was placed, giving the place a picnic sort of look and feeling.

"Sit down," Ron ordered her, but it was still said softly.

Hermione did as he said and sat down on one side of the blanket and Ron sat opposite her, next to the basket.

Then he looked at her, a tad nervous.

"I'm really glad you came," he told her while looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm really glad I came too," she answered him shyly.

Ron cleared his throat and opened the basket.

"Well, I had no idea about what kind of food you like, and I'm not too god at coking yet, so I hope you don't mind that I ordered out." As he finished speaking he pulled out several squared white boxes. "I hope you like Chinese," he told her.

Hermione giggled a bit.

"Wha? Anything funny?" Ron asked her, teasingly.

"No, it's really sweet, it is," she told him, thankfully making it through talking without blushing madly pink.

"That's good, right?" Ron asked her, a little twinkle in his eye, telling Hermione that he was only joking with her.

Ron also pulled a pair of big and expensive looking glasses out of the basket. The kind her parents used whenever they were drinking red wine.

Her eyes turned big. He didn't plan for them to get wasted, did he?

Ron must have noticed her reaction. "Relax, we're not drinking, not alcohol at least," he told her. "But I wanted it to be romantic, and in the movies, they always have red wine and these big glasses.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in before now.

"However, mum will bloody murder me if she discovers that I have taken them."

"Language Ronald," she told him in a stern voice.

%&%&%&

They had eaten most of the food; both leaned up against the tree, eating-stick in one hand. Sharing the four different things Ron had ordered for them. They had talked loosely about different things as they ate and Ron had poured Coca Cola in the big red wine glasses.

It was great, just sitting there with him, joking and talking.

However, it was getting a bit late and it was almost completely dark now. Hermione knew she'd have to go home soon.

She shivered as a wind blew past them.

"Are you cold?" Ron looked a bit concerned at her.

"A little," she answered him.

He instantly put his arm around her shoulder. "Better?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah," she nodded and smiled shyly.

She leant her head against his shoulder and he ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to warm her even more.

"Hermione? I kind of want to talk to you about something..." Ron started.

"Yeah? What?" Now it was Hermione who was nervous.

"Nothing bad, I think... Um, look. The whole relationship thing. It's not something that I take on easy," he explained her. "I've had one girlfriend before; we were together for about two weeks, before we decided, together, that we worked better as friends."

"Well, that's more than to say for me, I've never actually had a boyfriend. I had a short, hmm, fling with Cormac McLaggen. Then I discovered he wasn't the guy I thought he was."

"It's like, I need to tell this now. We're not actually together yet 'Mione. I want to ask you to be my girlfriend, but still, I want to be sure I have real feelings for you. I need a little time," he told her, seriously.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just sat there.

"'Mione?" he looked at her, expecting some kind of answer from her.

"I get it, I really do Ron." She looked into his eyes. "I don't want to rush into anything either. I want to be realistic, not like the other teens that say 'I love you' without really meaning it and such, it's just who I am," she told him, her eyes still locked with his.

Ron hugged her tight.

"Did you just read my mind?" he whispered in her ear while he embraced her.

Hermione laughed a little.

"But I would really like to do stuff with you, it's really nice you know," he told her as he let go of her. "Here, take it," Ron said as he held out his sweater for her to take. She looked really cold now.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly at him as she took his sweater. She really was cold. "I like hanging out with you too. I feel like I can be myself, no matter what." She put on the sweater and smelled it. It smelled just like he did. It was a nice smell, simply just Ron, and she liked that smell.

"And I really hope you don't mind if I kiss you now and then, that's nice too," Ron said, blushing a bit.

Hermione gently placed her hand in his hair and brought his lips to hers. Her own way of giving him the answer to the question he had just asked.

"I take it you don't mind," Ron said in a low voice when they parted.

"What do you say to get things cleaned up here and you walk me home?" Hermione asked him. She was sure her father would call her if she didn't get home soon.

"Sure," Ron answered and got up after a little struggle. They had been sitting there for hours.

He helped Hermione up and together they threw away the trash into trashcans, blew out the candles, put the blanket and the glasses into the bag and looked around to check if they had forgotten anything.

"Looks okay to me," Ron said and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ron picked up the basket and took Hermione's hand in his free hand.

%&%&%&

"This is where I leave you, again," Ron said to her, about a block from her house. The same place he had kissed her the first time.

He put the basket down on the ground and turned to face her.

"Good night," he said slowly before he leant into her and kissed her on the lips, slowly and sweet at first then it grew more passionate. It was almost just like their first kiss. Until Hermione opened her lips and Ron's tongue entered her mouth.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss.

"Night," Hermione said before she hugged him tightly. She then gave him a peck on the lips before she headed towards her house.

"See you later," Ron called out after her. He then picked up the basket before he turned to walk home.

%&%&%&

Hermione was giddy when she came home.

Her parents wasn't too happy when they noticed her wearing a sweater that looked like it belonged to a boy. Hermione had totally forgotten that she still had Ron's sweater on. When her mother made a comment about it she blushed and quickly walked up to her bedroom.

She found her PJ's and went into the bathroom.

After changing and brushing her teeth she turned in, said good night to her parents and went to bed.

She tried reading, but it didn't work.

She had a debate with herself in her head if she should turn on her computer or not, but in the end decided against it. It was late and her parents probably wouldn't like it if she did. She did have school the next day after all.

So she just stayed in her bed, twisting and turning. Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon, even thought she was exhausted.

After some time her mobile phone vibrated and she quickly snatched it from the nightstand.

It couldn't be Lavender, she knew not to text Hermione at this time of the night. At least not if it wasn't an emergency.

She worried for a couple of seconds before she saw the text.

**Hope I don't woke you, wanted to say that I had a great time with you tonight, or rather last night. I'm looking forwards to seeing you again 'Mione. Sorry if you don't want me to call you that, I just thought it fit. I like snogging you,**

**Love Ron.**

Hermione smiled big to herself.

After getting the text she fell asleep fast.

**A/N: I know, fluff, right? And this story is a bit hard to write in character, so Ron has a part from my former boyfriend and some from this other guy I know. Hermione has some of me, in her, or I have some from her in me? I don't see Hermione as the type to just jump into a relationship like any other teenager, so this is what you get. As for Ron's former girlfriend, it's not Lavender, she's not someone in the story, for now at least. I might add her in, but only as Ron's friend, nothing more. And about Lavender calling Ron Won-Won, I just couldn't let it be (a) I hope you're pleased with this chapter.**

**And btw, this chapter I've written in one go! I sat down in front of my laptop around 10pm, with a bag of chips and some soda. Now it's 1am and I've just finished. (I've been on forums and such too, but I haven't left my chair once^^)**

**Review! Big thanks to you guys who do, I really, really, really appreciate it! I'd give you butterbears if I could^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Blast from the past

Chapter 6 – Unexpected suprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however own this plot and a totally awesome necklace with an owl. **

Warnings: This story is AU, if that's not your thing, well, you've read this far, haven't you?

%&%&%&

For the next day's Hermione would wear Ron's sweater whenever she stayed in her room or was home alone.

She was starting to miss him.

She hadn't seen him since their kind of date that had taken place on Sunday, and now it was Thursday.

She was at school, sitting next to Lavender in English, trying to concentrate.

She had always been a top student, but the last days she hadn't been as concentrated when it came to school. Not that it actually mattered much. It was just 1 week and a day more with school before she had vacation.

Every time she tried to get Ron out of her thoughts she would only end up seeing something that reminded her of him and she would end up thinking about him again.

So the minute the school bell rang and signalled that it was time for lunch she packet up quickly and almost ran to her locker.

There she placed some books in her locker and took out some other and put them in her bag before she hurried to the cafeteria to get her lunch.

After choosing what to eat that day she sat down at the table she, Lavender, Harry and the others usually sat by.

She started eating and after 10 minutes the others had joined her too.

"What's up with you today Hermione?" Harry looked at her a bit concerned.

"There's nothing wrong," she reassured him.

"C'mon Hermione, I know when there's something on your mind. You haven't heard from Ron? Is that it?" He asked her quietly, not wanting everyone else at the table to hear it.

Hermione's mind drifted off to the many texts and long conversations they had on Facebook.

Her father had asked her why her mobile phone bill suddenly got so big. She had tried to brush it off, but her father had said that he and her mother should get to meet the guy that he paid so much for.

"No, it's not that. We talked last night actually," she said to Harry, matter-of-factly.

She remembered the long talk they'd had last night on the phone.

Ron had called her about 9.30 and they had stayed on the phone for at least an hour.

She could almost hear his voice talk about various stuff, like football and his family.

"So I take it it's going well between the two of you," Harry said to her.

"I guess so," she answered. She hadn't really told Harry much at this point. She wanted to be sure of their relationship first.

Ron was Harry's friend too, after all.

Then Hermione's mobile vibrated and she picked it up from her pocket.

**Wanna hang out tonight? No one at my place, just the two of us, if you want. I need to see you,**

**Love Ron.**

Her heart raced up and she smiled. She loved how Ron always signed with 'love.'

**Sure, when and where? I'd love to see you,**

**Love H.**

"Hermione? You wanna come over and watch a movie with me tonight?" Lavender looked at Hermione across the table.

The two of them hadn't really hung out lately, not just the two of them.

"I'm sorry Lav, but I'm busy. Another day?" Hermione looked a bit guilty. She didn't want to become one of those girls that only hung out with their boyfriend, not that Ron was her boyfriend.

"It's okay, another day." Lavender told her reassuringly.

**Meet me at the entrance to the park when you're out of school. It's not far from there, **

**Love Ron.**

Hermione grinned and didn't register anything before someone snatched her mobile phone from her.

The attention of everyone at the table turned to Harry and Hermione when Hermione tried to snatch back her phone, but Harry didn't let it go.

"Harry, gimme!" Hermione told him with gritted teeth.

"Ooo, you and Ron going better than you letting on? I need to have a serious chat with that guy then," Harry told her while shaking his head in disproval.

Hermione snatched back her phone and looked furious at Harry.

Harry suddenly got in a hurry and ran from the table moments later.

The others at the table began laughing, but Hermione's look stopped them.

**Sure, I'll be there.**

**Love H.**

Hermioen finished her lunch without saying much more and headed to the next class.

Only 3 more hours until she got to see Ron again.

%&%&%&

Hermione had rushed out from the last class the second the bell rang and signalled the end of the day for her.

She had originally planned to stop at the girl's bathroom to fix her hair and check up on her makeup before she went to meet Ron, but she didn't bother when the time came.

She walked as fast as she could, but slowed down a bit as she walked around the corner and spotted Ron.

"Hello," Ron greeted her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi," Hermione sad to him as she looked straight into his blue eyes.

Ron took her hand and they began walking.

"It's not far, ten, fifteen minutes I think," Ron told her as they walked. "Mum is at my brothers, dad is working and Ginny is at her friends, Luna. I just thought it would be nice to see you again."

"Ron, you're rambling," Hermione told him with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just bloody nervous is all," Ron said and blushed.

"Why?" Hermione looked up at him, becoming a bit nervous herself.

"Er... Nothing."

They walked most of the way in silence.

"Wow, you live here?" Hermione asked as they came around a hill and saw the house.

The house was placed just outside town. It didn't have all the noises and it was surrounded by fields as long as an eye could see. It seemed so isolated, but it was really just five minutes to the nearest house.

"Yeah, nothing much," Ron said and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"I love it Ron," Hermione said.

The house was three stores tall and looked old and worn by the weather.

Ron smiled gently at her and they continued to the house.

He let go of her hand as he unlocked the door and led her through the kitchen and into the drawing room.

"This is the drawing room; my bedroom is in the attic. You just saw the kitchen and there isn't much more beside other bedrooms. There's plenty of those with my big family. Seven to be accurate, the twins shared a room when they lived here."

Hermione had heard about his family when they had talked. He was rather close with them, except Percy, but he was a different story.

"Show me your room then," Hermione said and Ron led her up the stairs to the attic.

He opened the door and revealed an orange room.

Ron blushed when he realised he still had the orange football sheets on his bed. The roof was decorated with posters from the same football team and he even had a uniform hanging on his wall.

"It's been this way since I was ten," he admitted to her.

Hermione looked at him and smiled big. "It's cute, I like it."

She sat down on his bed and made for him to sit next to her.

She kissed him and they engaged in a heavy snogging session.

%&%&%&

Ron shot up when they heard someone downstairs.

The two of them had been laying on Ron's bed, snogging and talking for what seemed like 10 minutes, but Hermione knew it had been much longer than that.

"Bullocks!" Ron exclaimed and took his arms from around her waist and sat up. "No one's supposed to be home except me."

"Oh, um, it's okay. I'll just head home now," Hermione told him, a bit nervous as she too sat up.

"No! You can't go downstairs. If it's one of my brother's they'll take the Mickey out of me."

"But Ron, I'll have to go home eventually, and besides what would we do if someone came up here and saw me? It might just be Ginny you know, or your mother," Hermione tried to reason with him.

"Er, well." He didn't want to realise that whoever were downstairs wouldn't leave the house and he had n other choice than to introduce Hermione.

Ron got up from his bed and reached for Hermione's hand.

"I guess we have to do this than," he finally said to her.

She got up from his bed too and grabbed her messenger bag, the one she used at school and the two of them walked slowly downstairs.

"Ron 's that you?" A manly voice came from the drawing room when they had finished the stairs.

Ron poked his head through the open door to the drawing room.

"Bill?" Ron sounded surprised but also happy.

Hermione followed Ron into the room and saw Bill smirk when he noticed her.

"So who's this Ronniekins? Got yourself a girlfriend?"

On the loveseat next to Bill a girl with long blond, almost white hair sat holding a toddler.

Bill, who she remembered to be Ron's oldest brother from some conversation or other got up and reached out his hand for her to take.

"Bill Weasley, this is Fleur and our child Victoire," he nodded towards the woman and the toddler.

"I'm Hermione," she answered him with a small smile.

Ron, who had been blushing madly until now suddenly shook it off and gathered himself again. "Kind of," he said in a low voice. "We're just hanging out, we'll see where it goes." He rubbed his neck and took Hermione's hand again.

"So mum doesn't know, I take it?" Bill asked, mostly to bother his brother it seemed.

"I'll tell her when she needs to know," was Ron's answer as he looked away.

"When you knock her up then?"

"Wanker," Ron muttered to himself and Hermione slapped him on the shoulder.

Just then Fleur had let go of Victoire and the small toddler immediately ran to Ron and latched herself to his leg.

"Uncle Won!" the little child exclaimed in glee.

Hermione almost laughed when she heard the little toddler almost call him the nickname Lavender had given him as Ron picked her up and ticked her.

"How's my favourite niece?" Ron asked a smiled big.

"She's almost gotten all of her teeth, been driving us nuts lately," Bill sighted.

"I would recon so," Ron said and let the little girl onto the floor again. "I'll take Hermione home now, but I'll be back soon."

"Why don't she stay for dinner? Mum's home from the twins soon, they're coming too."

Hermione saw that Ron decided the moment Bill mentioned the twins that he made up his mind.

"Well, Hermione has something she needs to get home to, bye!" Ron said wuickley and dragged her out from there.

%&%&%&

When Ron stopped a block away from their house Hermione dragged him with her.

"You have to take me to my doorstep today."

"Um, why?" Ron was nervous, she could hear it.

"Because, I have your sweater from Sunday night," she told him with a small grin.

He sighed, but he didn't fight it. He knew he had to face this sooner or later anyway.

Hermione opened the door and entered with Ron in tow when they reached her house.

"Mum, dad, I'm home," she shouted and she and Ron walked to the stairs and Hermione led him to her room.

"See, it wasn't so bad, was it?" she teased him.

"I suppose not," he answered her.

Hermione got his sweater from an armchair that was standing next to her bookcase. "Here." She handed it to Ron and the two of them walked downstairs again and to the front door.

"Hermione? Are you going out again?" A face came out from the door to the drawing room and looked surprised when it spotted Ron.

"No dad, I'm just..."

"Weasley?" Hermione's dad came out from the drawing room and came up to the two teens. "Ronad Weasley, am I right?"

"Yes sir," Ron answered him.

"Dad, how do you know Ron?" Hermione looked at her father, demanding an answer.

"Dear, he's a patient of my. What he's doing here?" Now it was her father that demanded an answer.

"He just walked me home, he's... um, a friend of Harry's. He's giving Harry back the sweater I borrowed from him."

"Oh, well. Alright then, goodbye Ron." Mr. Granger didn't leave the room, he just stood there, watching the two of them.

"Bye Ron." Hermione gave him a hug and opened the door for him.

"Bye 'Mione," Ron said and left the house, closing the door behind himself.

Hermione turned and looked angry at her father.

"What dear?" Her father asked her, as if he was all innocent.

Hermione didn't answer him, she only let out an angry sigh and walked back to her room again.

**A/N: Sadly, this story is coming to an end soon. Just a couple more chapters I think. Which is sad, because I think of all the stories I've written, this one is the one I'm most happy with how it have turned out.**

**You'll soon learn if Ron remembers Hermione from Primary, how Hermione meet's all of Ron's family and if they get together or not. Guest appearances by: Harry, Lavender, Seamus, Ginny, the Twins and maybe someone else too?**

**I'm suffering from post-Potter depression and writing this helps me. (I've seen the movie twice now.) I'm glad it helps some of you guys to read it too, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear that =D**


	7. Chapter 7

Blast from the past

Chapter 7 – The Weasley's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however own this plot and a totally awesome... Damn, I can't think of anything at the moment!**

Warnings: This story is AU, if that's not your thing, well, you've read this far, haven't you?

%&%&%&

**Need to see you. Come to my place in one hour,**

**Love Ron**

Hermione almost bounced of her chair when she saw the text from Ron.

It was Sunday morning and she didn't have anything planned out for the day.

The day before she had spent with Lavender, watching a few chick flicks and talking about various stuff, like Ron.

She hadn't seen Ron since Thursday and the terribly embarrassing meeting with her father.

The happiness was short lived when she actually noticed how serious the text was.

It couldn't be that bad, could it?

They had talked since Thursday and he hadn't said anything about it.

**Sure I'll see you then,**

**Love H**

%&%&%&

As Hermione rounded the hill that hid Ron's home from the rest of the town she heard laughter.

She continued to the house as she couldn't see anyone outside and she knocked the door.

When she didn't get any answer she did it again, but still no answer.

She went around the corner to the house and saw an ensemble of redheads with the occasional blond and brown sitting around some tables.

She froze when she noticed two pair of eyes on her, and soon everyone's attention was on her.

Ron was blushing a deep red collor and two identical guys with red hair was grinning.

"So this is the"

"famous"

"Hermione"

"Granger."

The two identical boys finished each other's sentences.

"Um, I'll just leave..."

"Ron, wouldn't want your girlfriend"

"to think you're embarrassed about her."

Ron shot up from his seat and was on his way towards Hermione when a woman, by the looks of it, Ron's mum, got up too.

She calmly walked towards Hermione and reached out her hand.

"Molly Weasley dear."

Hermione took her hand and shook it.

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, if what Fred and George are saying about you being Ronald's girlfriend is true, come have a seat next to Ron dear, there's plenty of food to go around."

Ron's mouth hang open and the twins looked like they had just won the Olympics.

Mrs. Weasley geastured towards Ron and one of his other brother's moved over, making room for her between the two of them.

Hermione silently walked over and sat down next to Ron while blushing harder than she ever had.

The food was sent around the table again after Mrs. Weasley had been inside to get a plate for Hermione.

Hermione was sitting there quiet, eating a few different things, just listening in to some of the different conversations going around the table.

"What are you doing here?" Ron suddenly asked her quietly.

"What? You asked me to come. Don't play stupid."

"Did not."

"Did too, check your mobile phone," she told him annoyed.

Ron checked his pockets but didn't find anything in any of them.

He looked up at Hermione and caught something in the corner of his eye.

George was holding up his mobile just above the table, making no one else notice but Ron and Hermione.

Ron glared angry at him and Hermione blushed.

She really should have noticed it wasn't Ron that sent the text.

The one time Lavender had stolen her mobile phone and sent Ron a text he had noticed it right away it wasn't her and said that whoever had her mobile should say hi to her from him and give it back.

%&%&%&

As they finished the brunch everyone helped clear up outside and people scattered around outside while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny did the dishes.

"Here, since you're here, I want to show you something," Ron told her and walked away from the house.

Hermione followed him, but lost sight of him when she rounded a tree.

She looked around, but it was like he had just grown wings and flown away.

"Ron! Where are you!" she shouted, hoping to get an answer.

When she didn't Hermione began pacing, trying to decide whether she should just go back.

It was then she heard laughter she turned around, but still no one there.

"Up here," a voice said and she looked upwards.

On a big branch in the tree sat Ron, with a big smile on his lips.

"Here," he reached out his hand and she took it, together they got her up in the tree with some struggle.

"That wasn't nice Ronald!"

"I think I deserve to have some fun after that totally embarrassing brunch," Ron said.

"Well, if it changes anything, I really like your family," Hermione told him, taking his hand in hers and smiling at him.

"Really?" Ron sounded surprised. "They're embarrassing, Bill's okay I guess, but the twins... And Percy and not to mention mum and dad."

"I like it," she told him reassuringly. "I'm an only child Ron, I've only dreamed about meals like these. My parents don't really talk much while eating. There's so much life here, it's great Ron." Hermione cupped his face with her hands and kissed him on the mouth.

A sweet, slow kiss.

"You know, this tree, it's my place. The place I hid whenever mum wanted me to do chores, or the twins were bugging me. Only Bill knows about it. He found me here when he told us he was going to move out. I was a little whiney kid back then."

Hermione leaned up to Ron's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you for telling me Ron, I really appreciate it."

"Um, Hermione... I have something else that I kind of need to tell you, um, it's embarrassing but I should have told you ages ago really..."

Hermione turned his face to hers so that their eyes were locket. "Ron, just get to the point, alright?"

"Oh well, here it goes. I think you know what I'm talking about. I remember, back in Primary. I'm sorry 'Mione, I was young and dumb."

"Really Ron, you were like 7. It doesn't matter; actually, I think it was rather cute." She blushed as she told this to Ron.

"Cute? I shoved you into that crater of mud!"

"Oh," she blushed once again. She had been so sure he was talking about the crush.

Realization brushed over Ron's face.

"The crush! Well, that was embarrassing too," Ron blushed a deep red.

%&%&%&

"Hey Ron! Mum's looking for you guys!" Bill's voice cut through the silence as a knife.

"We'll be back soon!" Ron answered his brother. "C'mon 'Mione, let's face the family together." He held out his hand to help her down from the tree and smiled weak at her. This time he was prepared for the teasing.

They walked back together, hand-in-hand.

"Heeeeey, IckleRonniekins, what's up?" The twins joined them on both sides when they had almost reached the house.

"You're bloody wankers you are! You sent that text to Hermione!"

"You should really take better care of your phone, not let it lay around the house when we visit, you know that dear brother," one of the twins said matter-of-factly.

"It was lying on my bloody nightstand!"

"Ronald, language!" Hermione reminded him.

"I see the bird have you sorted out," the other twin said.

Then they reached the door and Hermione and Ron went inside, but the twins stayed outside.

Ron let her hand go as they entered the kitchen.

On one chair sat Mrs. Weasley , nursing a cuppa in between her hands. Next to her sat Mr. Weasley, looking not half as terrifying as his wife.

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Wealsey asked the teens.

"No thanks," Hermione answered her and Ron shook his head, not wanting any either.

Mrs. Weasley then signalled the two of them to take seats opposite her and her husband.

"I think we need to have a little chat."

From that moment on Hermione was a bit scared, but Ron took her hand in his underneath the table

"Hermione dear, why did you show up when you did?" Mrs. Weasley looked right at her, but suddenly her face softened a bit. "Don't be scared dear, I'm not mad at you."

"The thing is, I got this text from Ron, telling me to come at that time..."

"Only it wasn't me! The twins had my phone, they still have it actually."

"Ron, they slipped it into your back pocket when we walked back here... I didn't say because I thought you would like to have it back." Hermione looked a bit embarrassed right then.

"That's okay dear, I believe you. This stinks Fred and George a long way. As for the two of you, I'm disappointed you felt like you had to hide your relationship from us." Mrs Weasley looked disapprovingly at Ron.

**A/N: Okay, so I know... Short chapter, but I'm too tired to write anymore right now.**

**I've figured this story will be about 10 chapters long, maybe 11, but not more. However, I just might write a sequel in the near future. I haven't made a final decision, but right now it looks like I'll do it. But if I do write a sequel, do you guys want it to be T rated like this story is, or do you want me to write M rated? Ps. When I write M rated, it's not really graphic, just a bit naughtier than T ;)**

**You know what? It kind of annoys me when people add my stories to favourite or alert without reviewing it. Please do! I'm mean and demand 5-10 reviews before I update this time. C'mon, it'll only take you 2 minutes!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blast from the past

Chapter 8 – Just to fill in...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however own this plot and a totally awesome... Damn, I can't think of anything at the moment!**

Warnings: This story is AU, if that's not your thing, go back now! Or try it anyways...

%&%&%&

Hermione walked out the doors of her school with a smile.

Lavender, Seamus and Harry were walking on her left side, chatting lightly about something or other.

But as she walked outside Hermione's smile grew bigger and she ran over to the redhead and jumped him. She gave him a kiss before he let her down on the ground.

Harry smirked at them.

"You guys finished? We should head over to the park and celebrate, it's summer!"

"Yeah, I really need some ice-cream!" Ron declared to them all.

They had all just finished school for the summer, three months of vacation was up next. Ron had been lucky, his school had finished two hours before the others so he had promised to meet up with them when the rest of them finished.

They started walking, Ron with a hand around Hermion's waist, Seamus and Lavender hand in hand and Harry next to Ron, talking about their upcoming summer practice with the football.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Seamus announced when they had almost reached the park. "There's a party tonight, at Dean's place. To celebrate the end of school," Seamus grinned. Everyone knew he was the type who liked to drink and party.

Lavender rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Sure, we'll be there," Harry answered before Hermione had a chance to say anything.

Not wanting to ruin the good mood Hermione kept quiet.

A little while later they entered the café.

Ron bought an ice-cream for himself and one for Hermione.

Seamus did the same and they walked outside.

They sat down underneath a big tree, Harry not able to stand the heat, but the girls refusing to sit in the shadow.

Through the afternoon different people joined them. Some just walked past and others stayed.

When it was time to head home for dinner Hermione got up.

"Harry, you wanna have dinner with me tonight? My mum wondered," she asked him.

"Sure," Harry answered and got up from where he had been sitting.

The two of them left together after Ron had given Hermione a kiss.

**A/N: Guys I feel really, really, really x1000 bad for leaving you with nothing for so long. I know, this is really short too, but I promise that I'll finish this story soon, at least before Christmas. This is just a short filler, not to tease you, but to show you that I haven't given up on this story yet. Next chapter will be the last one, just to inform you, and I still haven't made my mind up if I'll write a sequel yet or not... I'll take a look at possible ideas soon ;)**

**And of course, I have to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed my stories, and to you guys who have sent me PM asking if I'm all right. It means the world to me! **


	9. Chapter 9

Blast from the past

Chapter 9 – The morning after

"Hey, take it easy," Ron told Hermione.

Ron was supporting a drunken Hermione. How it had come to this, he wasn't totally sure. Or, he kind of knew.

They had arrived at Dean's party rather early, only Dean, Harry, Seamus, and Lavender had arrived before them. Ron had picked Hermione up at her place, trying to be a gentleman. After a short while the house was filled with people from their school and football players around their age. Lavender had dragged Hermione out on the floor, getting the already a bit tipsy girl to dance and Seamus was getting Hermione new drinks all the time.

Then Ron had almost had to hit Cormac McLaggen, because he apparently couldn't look away from the dancing Hermione. Lucky for Ron, Harry had put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, telling him he shouldn't because it would upset Hermione. At the same time Hermione had taken Ron's hand and dragged him out on the floor too.

Half an hour later, he was locked in one of the bedrooms with a rather drunk Hermione. To top it off he was supposed to take Hermione home in twenty minutes and it didn't seem like who ever had locked them in the room was going to let them out anytime soon.

He did the only thing he could, demanded to get Hermione's phone and texted her mother, saying she would stay over at lavender's for the night.

They weren't on the ground floor, but 1st floor. Luckily enough, there was roof outside the window and Ron in some way managed to get them down outside.

Then he had called Bill, telling him his dilemma and Bill had invited him to take Hermione to his place and sleep there the night. Ron had thanked his brother and began the way to Bill's place, with Hermione on his left side, giggling and rambling about random things.

In half an hour, they had finally made it to Bill's, and Hermione had only puked once.

Ron knocked on the door, afraid to wake Victoire. He was sure Fleur would murder him if he did.

After a minute or two, Bill opened the door, his look a mix between worried and amused.

"And you told me she was smart?" was Bill's first comment.

Ron hung his head in defeat.

"Please just let us in, kay?"

Bill nodded, moved out of the doorway and helped Ron get Hermione inside.

"You have nice hair," Hermione said in a dreamy voice. "Just like Ronnies," she added before she dragged her fingers through Bills hair.

"Take her to the guestroom through the living room, I wouldn't try to take her upstairs," was Bills answer. "I'll go ask Fleur if she has something Hermione can sleep in, and where the bucket is." Then Bill walked upstairs, trusting Ron to get Hermione to the guest room.

It took him a while, because Hermione was more interested in the figures Fleur collected, that decorated up the living room.

When he got her into the room, he pulled away the bedcovers and got Hermione to sit down. Then he went to work on the laces on her sneakers.

"Here," Bill said as he entered the room. He was holding some clothes and a bucket, for Hermione to puke in. Because you would have to go through the living room to get to the closest bathroom.

"Thanks," Ron said with a sight. "I really appreciate this," Ron told his older brother in a tired voice.

"It's nothing. What happened to her?" Bill asked Ron and gestured to Hermione who wasn't following the conversation but was rather busy playing with her own hair this time.

"Seamus, I think. I dunno really, she just... got drunk."

"You're not saying," Bill answered him sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to bed now, you know where to find me if there's anything," Bill said and handed the clothes he had brought to Ron before he left the room.

Ron sighed to himself, he didn't want Hermione to accuse him of taking advantage of her, getting her to change in this state, but he knew he had to get her to change. She couldn't very well sleep in the clothes she was wearing.

"Hermione, you have to change," he told, his voice cracking a bit.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," she slurred, in what was supposed to be a sexy voice.

"You can't sleep in that, here." Ron handed her the shirt and the PJ bottoms. "See, I'll turn around," he told her and turned.

"No peaking," she whispered in his ear as she got closer.

Then he heard her move around as she changed.

"You can look now, "she told him and Ron turned around.

Hermione was now trying to settle in the bed, making herself comfortable. She looked tired.

"Go to sleep," Ron said in a soft voice before he kissed her forehead.

Then he got up from his spot and moved the bucket to the side of the bed, right next to Hermione. Then he walked to the other side before he rid himself of his pants and slid under the covers in his underwear and t-shirt.

"Love you."

Ron sat up quickly, shocked.

He looked down at Hermione, he couldn't have imagined it, could he? No, he couldn't have.

"Wha?" he asked her, not too loud.

"I love you," she simply answered him.

He just sat there for a minute, not sure what to say. Maybe she was just really drunk.

Then as he was about to ask her if she really meant it, he heard the sound of Hermione's even breath. She had fallen asleep.

Ron laid down again, but he couldn't sleep, not now after what she said.

%&%&%&

When Ron woke up the next morning it was to a gross sound.

Hermione was sitting up in the bed, her head down in the bucket Bill had given him last night.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. He sat up and helped her hold her hair away.

"Could you get me some water?" Hermione asked him in a moaning voice. He betted her head was pounding.

"Yeah, I'll look for something to take away the headache," Ron told her softly and pulled up his pants before leaving the room with making as little noise as he managed.

Hermione laid back in the bed and pulled the covers around herself. She felt like her stomach was outside inn. She basically felt like she was dead.

"Here," Ron said in a gentle voice as he a minute later was back with a glass of water and a white pill. "Take this, it'll help," he told her and gave it to her.

Hermione sat up once again and drank some water. Then she popped the pill and downed it with the rest of the water. "Thanks," she told him with a small smile.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Hermione groaned out.

She couldn't believe this. She was hung over, and she just realised a minute ago she had no idea where they were. They were clearly not at her place, or in Ron's room. And now he asked her to be his girlfriend?

"Mione, I know you're probably not up to much talking right now. But, you're not perfect, and I like that. I like the way you scold me when I swear and the way you smile when one of my brothers tease me. Be my girlfriend?" he asked once again.

Hermione bit her lip. She had wanted this for so long, but not like this. Not when she was hung over.

"Maybe... Yes." 

**A/N: WOW! I finished this! :D**

**And I did it before Christmas, like I promised ;)  
>Hope you guys like it, I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out, but I guess that in a couple of month, I'll go back and re-post the chapters, fix my spelling mistakes and such. So enjoy! This is my Christmas pressy for you guys. So give me one back and review! ;)<strong>


End file.
